


I stole your flowers, you stole my heart

by Lettielogic



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettielogic/pseuds/Lettielogic
Summary: I've been stealing your flowers for a while, but today you have caught me.





	

I plucked each green stem from its root, carefully collecting them into a bunch in my right hand. My left hand reaching out to fetch another of the flowers from its nestled corner in the floor.  
That’s when I heard you, "its rude to steal you know."  
You called out to me, closing your white front door and turning to face me, blowing your breath into your red hands and stamping your feet.  
I looked down at the flowers, petals delicate in my large hands, then back up at you and your pink nose. Remarkable the resemblance, the light lines webbing from the bottom of each petal, the deep pink spreading outwards, like the veins of a heart. How ironic.  
"its also rude to spy" I replied.  
You laughed at me, tipping your head back and streaming music from your wide open mouth.  
" fair point."  
I looked back down at the flowers in my hand, unsure what to do next.  
You hopped down the steps in your white bobble hat and matching coat, until you were stood just in front of me.  
"well if you insist on stealing my flowers, at least let me know why"  
You smiled up at me, teeth gleaming against your cold red skin.  
My lips parted in surprise and I almost dropped my, well technically your, flowers.  
" here, ill even help you pick some more" you murmured, as you gently pushed my shoulder to get past without stepping off your cobbled pathway.  
You crouched down and gestured for me to join you.  
I stared down at you, before slowly shuffling towards you and squatting.  
"its rude to stare you know" you muttered.  
As casually as humanly possible when stealing flowers from someones garden I continued picking your soft flowers.  
Watching you making a mess of the small patch where they grew. How could someone so gentle spirited be so clumsy?  
"stop. Stop. Your making a mess" I told you.  
You sat back on your heels and laughed at me. The melody escaping your lips once again. Your chapped smiling lips.  
I stood and offered you my hand.  
"oh so now your mr polite? After stealing my flowers?"  
You looked utterly bemused, eyebrows arched, eyes twinkling.  
"do you want a hand or not?" I asked.  
You rolled those constellation eyes at me and grabbed my sturdy hand with your small soft one.  
I watched those same hands swing as you walked with me up to the gate.  
" I want to see this girl" you said to me  
"what girl?" I couldn’t of been more confsued.  
"the one your committing flower theft for" you grinned. Dimples digging deep dents into your cold flushed cheeks.  
"oh i- well I mean- I" I stuttered, but that was the only weakness you needed.  
My cheeks must of flsuhed as you reached up and patted the side of my face gently. Smirking at me, you slipped your padded arm through the crook of my elbow and nodded at me.  
"off we go then" you said confidently.  
" off we go then" I whispered back to you.  
It didn’t matter that the flowers werent for a girl, it didn’t matter that you would easily get bored and leave before we reached our desitnation. It didn’t matter that I was unable to tell you the flowers were for a fallen angel, wounded before they could even take their first flight. For once I wanted to share the expirience. I wanted someone there. I wanted you to be there.  
For why would I deny myself the simple pleasure of spending another moment in your beautiful company?

 

We walked through the street like that, me wondering how I had managed to attract the attentions of such an individual girl, you pointing out areas of the village that you had fond memories of, posting your letter to santa at the postbox on the side of the road, the bakery where you worked on saturdays, I didn’t contribute much to the conversation, but that didn’t seem to bother you.  
Every so often I would catch you peeking up at me out do the corner of your eye.  
"someone once told me its rude to stare" I said, making sure to keep my eyes dead ahead  
"wasn’t staring" you replied nudging me  
"mm course not" I muttered.  
You laughed again, that infectious song, the one that gets stuck in your head for months on end.  
I slowed the pace and you looked around, searching for a house.  
Perhaps like your own, except with a different gorgeous girl enclosed behind its safe walls.  
I waited for you to notice, keeping a measured expression.  
You lifted your head towards me, a cautious expression on your face.  
"I don’t und-"  
I nodded towards the small sign poking out on the small picket fence.  
Your eyes filled with tears as the reason for the flowers dawned on you.  
" They are for my brother"  
"his grave is here?"  
"no, his post is back in my home town." I closed my eyes, I wouldn’t of been able to keep the story going otherwise.  
The words rushed out of me.  
"He - He was a soldier, went out to fight for someones rights, that was him all over you see, strong believer in rights. Everyone needed to be treated fairly, couldn’t stand any injustice" The words picked up in pace as they became harder to speak. "He, he was blown up, theres no delicate way to put it, stood on a landmine, wasn’t enough of him to bring back they said, we got a letter though, telling us what a great service he had done. As if that was some sort of consealltion. A middle finger to the face that was, yeah sorry, we got your brother killed, but hey, at least you get this stupid fucking letter. He didn’t get a grave, nothing to bury. We gave him a post. That’s what our village does. His favourite colour was white, he was obsessed with the purity. I miss him. I like to come here, remember him, and leave flowers with people who have none. The way he used to include everyone."  
You nodded solemly at me, tears splashing small riverines down your smooth face.  
" lead the way" you whispered, nudging me forward.  
" you don’t have to come with me." I told you. "you can turn and go now, im giving you an out"  
"I want to be with you. We can do it together."  
That’s when I knew that just like the light webbing of pink in each delicate petal, you would spread your happiness and love across each and every vein on my heart, starting from the centre.


End file.
